


Reflecting the Rider

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>P'mur stands up for his blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflecting the Rider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/gifts).



No one had even sneezed at the idea of the harper who had Impressed at the same Hatching as Mirrim; too many people up in arms over the girl with the green fighting dragon.

Only the harpers themselves made much of a fuss over Piemur… P'mur, now, and Logeth, his little blue dragonet. 

It was in the Weyrling barracks that P'mur began to have trouble, as weyrbred lads growled that he shouldn't have Impressed, blocking this friend or that of their own from riding. It wasn't like P'mur had stood a chance of ignoring the little blue calling him down to the sands!

However, it was Logeth himself that soon became the focal point. No one doubted P'mur's feeding and care; the Weyrling Master praised the boy for having known just how to do both from all the time with Menolly's fair of firelizards.

"The rider reflects the dragon, yeah?" P'mur said, interjecting himself into the conversation that F'lar was having with T'gellan and the Weyrling Master. All three men looked at the boy… and F'lar remembered Robinton saying the 'boy' was older than he looked.

"So they do, P'mur. Point taken. Logeth is healthy in all ways, even if he is so much smaller than all the other blues of his Hatching," F'lar said.

"Figured Mnementh and Ramoth used up all the big when they were Hatched," the weyrling said with impudence… and the men all began laughing, because that was just what they expected of a Harper.


End file.
